The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a system and method for gasification systems (e.g., integrated gasification combined cycles, or IGCCs) and gasification components. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to gasifiers and syngas coolers of gasification systems.
Gasification systems generally include a gasifier that reacts a feedstock, such as coal, with an oxidant and a moderator (e.g., steam) to generate a syngas. The syngas may be used as a fuel for a downstream system, such as a gas turbine engine. The syngas may also be used for chemical production. Unfortunately, the syngas generally exits the gasifier at a high temperature. Depending on the downstream application of the syngas, the syngas may be cooled in a syngas cooler downstream from the gasifier. The syngas cooler may occupy a significant amount of space relative to the gasifier.